


Are you ready for this?

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Gyujun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: 6 signs and Mingyu is ready to go.





	Are you ready for this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday gift for Ate Rye and Cierra! Happiest birthday! I hope you like this! Surprise! ^___^

Mingyu needs 6 signs. Signs that he asked for, if it happens he’ll man up and tell Jun what he’s been dying to keep. He sighed and stared at the said man who is busily petting a stray cat while feeding it with the leftovers they had for the night. Mingyu smiled to himself. _God, I just love him so much._ He thought.

“You’re so adorable.” Junhui cooed and giggled when the cat purred. Mingyu approached Jun and squatted down beside him.

“What’s his name?” Mingyu asked Jun.

“I’ll call him pumpkin,” Jun answered gleefully. Mingyu wrapped an arm around Jun’s shoulder and pressed his lips on his temple.

“Let’s go, babe. It’s freezing out here.” Jun didn’t argue and stood up with Mingyu, they both bid their goodbye to Pumpkin. They both did their night routine and settled for the bed. Jun fell asleep first and Mingyu stayed awake, watching his _lover_ sleep peacefully beside him.

6 signs that will determine if he is ready to propose to Jun. Not that he wasn’t sure about Jun, he just not sure if the timing is perfect. He had the ring hidden well on the back of his bedside table. Mingyu bought it ages ago when he and Jun decided to live together and that was two years ago. Mingyu was sure that he wants to spend his whole life with the other and the same goes for Jun. Mingyu kissed Jun’s forehead before falling into slumber.

* * *

If _Jun opens up about something odd_. That was the first one, it was easy because Jun was talkative and Mingyu thinks most of his stories are unusually and hilarious and he loves every story told. Especially if his stories involve the people he met on the street.

“I’m home!” Jun sing-song. Mingyu took off his apron and went out of the kitchen to greet his boyfriend who launched himself on the couch.

“Hey.” Mingyu greeted him with a peck. Jun smiled after and sat properly while Mingyu stood at the back of the couch.

“You won’t believe what just happened today!” Jun said in quiet amazement, he tugged Mingyu’s sleeve, gesturing him to sit beside him. Mingyu obliged and absentmindedly wrapped an arm around Jun.

“Baby, you know how uptight my boss is, right? So we’re at the field today, we were checking the construction site and my boss decided to tag me along for the luncheon meeting. I wanted to say no because I still have some unfinished project on the office that she needed by the end of the day but I didn’t know how to excuse myself but before I could even say anything, she said it’s alright if I can’t submit the project yet. She said she’ll extend the due by next week.”

“But it wasn’t just that, babe. I was on my way home but I had to stop for gas. I was at the station when this homeless guy passed by, holding a bunch of daisies! He was so adorable, he was all smile while holding the flowers. I approached him, talked to him for a bit and he said he got the daisies at a park, it was probably left there by someone. He said he can’t wait to visit the cemetery and put flowers at the lonely graves. I was so awed so I bought him a drink and a few pieces of bread to eat. He was jubilant and gave me daisies!” Jun said pointed out the three daisies on a vase beside their bowl of keys by the door. Mingyu grinned and didn’t utter a word, instead he pulled Jun for a quick kiss.

“Adorable.” He whispered after, causing Jun to blush ferociously.

* * *

If _Jun gets up before Mingyu does_, it was not a tiniest related to anything marriage proposal-_ish_ but still, it was quite impossible because Junhui is definitely not a morning person. Mingyu usually struggles to wake him up because Jun is at his grumpiest every morning. So when it happened, it was one step closer to something.

“Good morning, hon. Rise and shine!” Jun said cheerfully before climbing up back to bed just to shower Mingyu with kisses.

“Wake up!” Mingyu’s eyes open wide when he realized what was happening. It was two out of six, his heart went wild. Probably due to excitement but mostly because of reflex.

“Good morning,” Jun repeated and straddle in Mingyu’s lap.

“Well, this is new.” Mingyu chuckled and nuzzled in Jun’s neck.

“I have the most peaceful sleep and I woke up, feeling recharged,” Jun explained while combing Mingyu’s hair with his fingers.

“Come on, I made chocolate chip pancakes.” Jun pecked on his lips one more time before walking out of the room, leaving Mingyu who stared at his bedside table for a minute or two. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

Jun never fails to amuse him every day.

* * *

If _Jun does something romantic_, Jun is barely the type of person who will do something romantic. He is very clingy and expressive but in his own adorable way but he never steps out of a line. He doesn’t do something related to flowers or whatever you see in romantic movies. Mingyu and he like their domesticity. But it was after a bad day from work, Mingyu slammed the door a bit louder than usual. He was frustrated with the meeting he spent hours for but ended up unproductive. Mingyu’s frown and annoyed mumbles while typing on his phone were the clues. Jun went down from their bedroom and witnessed how Mingyu dropped his bag on the couch before storming into the kitchen to make a call. Jun quickly sprint after Mingyu to kiss him hello.

“I’ll bring your bag to our room,” Jun said gently, Mingyu nodded curtly and kissed Jun before letting him go. Jun took Mingyu’s bag and coat to their room and prepared a nice relaxing bath for both of them. The bath bombs weren’t even Jun’s, it was Mingyu’s but he’s pretty sure it is the perfect time to use it. Jun struggles with the scented candles and the petals which were from the bouquet of roses Mingyu decided to bring home. When Jun was satisfied with his hard work, he smiled to himself. There’s always a first time for everything and Jun exerted effort just to make Mingyu feel better. He went out of the bathroom and to their cellar for a bottle of wine. He placed the bottle on a bucket and put down two wine glasses. He stripped down from his clothes and went into the tub. He heard the bedroom door open so he tried to cover his lower body with petals.

“Jun?” Mingyu called out.

“I’m in here. Can you come in for a minute?” Jun answered, he heard some shuffling and when Mingyu opened the door, he was surprised by the aroma and the view that greeted him. The crease on his forehead was replaced with an astonished gaze. He stared at Jun who smiled sweetly at him.

“What’s this?” Mingyu asked as he undressed. He soon joined Jun in the tub while the latter pour their glasses with wine.

“I just figured you needed this today. You seemed stressed out.” Jun answered, handing the glass to Mingyu before clicking it slightly with his.

“You keep surprising me, baby.” Mingyu grinned and leaned forward to give Jun a chaste kiss. Mingyu could have done it there and then. He could have asked Jun if he wants to get married, to settle down for real. He could have taken the ring from the table and showed it to Jun. It was the perfect timing, the vibe was romantic and they both enjoyed each other’s company but Mingyu somehow knew better. He trusted his fate, it was three out of six, he can’t just fuck it all up impulsively.

* * *

If _his parents would plan ahead of him_, it was about time to inform his parents about his plan. He wanted to tell them before but his plans weren’t absolute before. He was sure that Jun is the person he wants to meet at the altar but he wasn’t sure about the details. So he needed his parents’ help. Mingyu told Jun that he’s going to visit his parents for the weekend, it was perfect timing because Jun was having some on-going project that made him busy. It was dinner time when Mingyu suddenly opened up about marriage.

“What do you think is the best season to get married?” He asked out of the blue, his parents stopped eating so is his sister who stared at him with gawking eyes.

“You’re proposing!” His sister squeaked in delight.

“It’s about time! I was so ready to talk to you about it a year ago but your father said I shouldn’t because I might pressure you!” His mother said.

“The local newspaper is so ready for this announcement. Everyone’s been dying to know when are you going to get married!” She added and clapped her hands.

“I am just asking,” Mingyu said.

“You’re asking because you’re proposing! Your father and I think it’d be better if it’s springtime! Or maybe, fall?” His mother answered.

“I think I might be able to reserve The Plaza’s function hall for spring!” His father joined in while his sister laughed at their parents.

“You surely thought this through, huh.” He said sarcastically. Both of his parents grinned widely at him.

“The moment you brought Jun home for dinner 4 years ago, we already knew that you’ll marry him.” His mother genuinely said.

“How so?”

“Just gut feeling.” His father shrugged which earned a kick from his mother.

“Just the way you two smile at each other and how you proudly told us he’s your boyfriend. And we knew we were right because every time you two visit, it’s like the very first time.” His mother explained, Mingyu smiled back. Remembering how nervous Jun was that time, he wouldn’t shut up and wouldn’t stop moving. Mingyu had to reassure him that it was fine and his parents will adore him. And they did, they really did.

* * *

If _Jun’s parents approach him first_, it was given though. Mingyu already knew that the moment his parents picked up the phone, the news will be delivered to Jun’s parents. It was a given sign but still, it counts. He just got back from his office when Jun’s mother called him and invited him for dinner. He chuckled and agreed quickly. He informed Jun that he’ll be meeting someone over dinner and he’ll come home late. Jun’s parents were more excited than his parents were. Even Jun’s brother kept reminding him that he wants to be the ring bearer. They even told Mingyu that they already told their relatives that Mingyu would be proposing.

“I’m glad my Junhui has you.” Jun’s mother said before bidding her goodbye. Mingyu almost baffled his eyes out when she said that. _That meant everything to him_.

* * *

If _Jun figures it out._ Well, it was one tough shot. Jun could or could not but either way, it was their 4th anniversary and Mingyu planned it out. It was the eve of their escapade, Mingyu prepared Jun’s favorite dish. Their dinner doesn’t have to extravagant because they were going on a weekend trip the day after. Mingyu just finished cooking when Jun got home with groceries.

“Hey, baby.” Mingyu greeted Jun with a peck.

“Happy anniversary.” He added. Jun smiled and kissed him back.

“Happy anniversary,” Jun replied after breaking the kiss.

“Let me prepare this first,” Mingyu said, Jun nodded and put the paper bag down on the counter. Mingyu was busily arranging the dinner table when Junhui spoke.

“You know what’s weird?” Jun leaned against the counter, Mingyu hummed in response.

“Everyone from Shenzhen kept congratulating me.” Mingyu froze on his spot, _Jun knows._

“Even our college friends, they even sent me a basket of muffin.” Jun chuckled and walked towards Mingyu who was just staring at him.

“Is there something worth congratulating for, baby?” Jun asked him with a sweet smile plastered on his face.

“Well, first is we’re getting married,” Mingyu said casually. Jun laughed wholeheartedly and hugged him tightly.

“God, I can’t believe everyone spoiled your proposal.” Jun chuckled as he cupped Mingyu’s cheeks.

“It didn’t surprise me.” Mingyu shrugged and quickly stole a kiss from Jun before kneeling on one knee.

“Surprise or not, as long as you’re the one I am going to ask, it’s fine.” Mingyu carefully opened the box, revealing the ring he’s been hiding for 2 years.

“I don’t even know what to say, hon. I just know that I want to spend more years with you and that I love you with my whole being. Will you do the honor of marrying me?” Mingyu asked, Jun giggled and nodded.

“Yes, baby. I’d be glad to.” Jun answered and pulled Mingyu up for a loving kiss. Mingyu chuckled in between kisses. He pulled Jun closer and kissed him deeper.

The timing wasn’t perfect but the person he was going to spend his whole life with is. Those signs were silly and just excuse to encourage himself that Jun will say yes no matter what and _he stand corrected. _


End file.
